The Scarecrow man
by Minecraftlover5685
Summary: Base on this story It about a girl her and her boyfriend got trap in a house that they found in the middle of her boyfriend father park. Will they both make it out alive.


**The Scarecrow Man**

 **Before it get started if you get scared easyly please enjoy one of the other story or read it with someone. You must be 13 or older to read this. Enjoy and Thank you for reading**

 **...**

 **Prologe**

There no one in the room just me alone chained in the dark room. The sound of my heart beat, me breathing. I thought I should scream for help agine. The last time I did it, he came in the room and scream "SILENT", with a chainsaw going off . Then I thought no just wait somone coming to save me I know that. Then all the studen I heard a chainsaw, then someone screaming. I was shock because now I know I'm not gonna to survive. The sound of the the screaming disaperd along with the chainsaw. I was scared I know i'm next. Foot step starting toward the room I was in. It time I'm going to get killed. The door slam open he came toward me. The man came toward me with a chainsaw. I started to scream.

 **Chapter 1**

"Bye mom, I won't be late home",I said. "Ok Kelby, don't forget to call on your way home", Mom remind. " I know, let go Jace we don't wanna be late for the movie" I said." Chill out babe, I know your excited", Jace," Hey after you wanna go for a walk after the movie". " I don't know the last time we went on a date mom got mad because I was late home", I reminde. " It ok now right we are bout to graduate", Jace said," You need to have some fun being out late". " Ok this one time Jace" I said. "Yes, Mom" Jace teases. "JACE how many time do I have to tell you" I laugh. " What" Jace smiled and gave Kelby a peck on her cheak.

On the way over their they saw a couple homless childrens and Jace gave them 15 dollors. " That was sweet of you Jace" I said. " Im always sweet, but your sweeter" Jace said. Then Kelby saw a man behind them with a scarecrow head on him. " Jace", I wisperd. "Yeah" Jace said. " Can we get on a bus or a taxi", I said shaking. " Why that are you already cold, It summer" Jace says confusingly. " I think we are being follow, please Jace I'm scared" I wisperd. " Ok, though I don't see anyone following us behind us", Jace turned. Jace waved for a taxi and when they got to the movie theater they grab a popcorn and to soda.

Chapter 2

"Gosh Jace, I can't get the thought out that you almost got us thrown out for scaring the trap out of me and disturbing the other though you did get me" I punch Jace in the arm. "Ow, hehe, hey I still love you" Jace said rubing his arm. "No I still love you", I said smiling. Jace chuckeld " You still wanna go for that walk". " Ok as long you don't do that agine"I warned." Hehe ok Mom" Jace said. I jump on Jace back. " Get off goufy" Jace tackled. " No, as long you won't say that agine" I said as I stick my tounge out at Jace. Then Jace started to run to the park near bye. " NEVER" Jace shout as he run.

Once we got to the park Jace set me down and gasp for air. I laugh so hard." What you laughing at Kelb"Jace smiled and started tickleing me till I gave out. " Hehe, I wish we could do this every day it nice out here," I said while looking up at the stairs. " Hey kelby close your eye" Jace said. " What, no" I said. " Oh come on i'm not gonna do anything, Lip promise" Jace plead. " Ok fine" I said and gave him a peck on the lip and then closed my eyes. I felt somthing going around my neck. " Open" Jace said. I open and then look at the necklece around my neck in my hand. It was shining like the stairs. " It beutiful Jace thank you" I said and hug him. " One day this park will be ours together. We can come here when ever we want. Though my dad still own it" Jace wisperd in my ears.

Chapter 3

While we where kissing I saw a house in the park. " Theres never a house here in the park" I thought then I ask "Jace have their ever been a house in the park"? "Never, where is it Kelb" Jace ask. " Behind you Jace" I said. Jace and I got up and went over to the house I saw. Jace knock on the door. No one anser he did it agine but this time it slowly open on it own. I clence on to Jace arm. "Hello" ,Jace shout, "anyone home"? BANG! The door slamed close on it own. " AHHH", I screamed. Jace try to open the door but it would not bug to open. He went over to me and ask" Do you have your phone, mine died before the movie started"? " Yeah hold on" I said while grabing my phone. No Signal. " Jace my phone have no signal " I said and show him my phone. "Dammit" He mumbeled. He turned on the flash light on the phone and shine it around. Their was bored up windows, broken glass, woodenn tabble and chairs. "voom voom" unown sound. "Kelby stay behind me" Jace comand. I got behind Jace and hold his arm from behind. Jace walk over to the wooden table and pulled a leg off it. He handed my phone to me and told me to hold it out."Jace, im scared" I said sofly. " Kelby don't be, your always brave" Jace said. I glared at him and then smiled. " Jace I think we should split try to find a way out of here" I said. " Yeah no I'm not leting you walk in a unknown house and then get killed", Jace said anccous. " Jace it the only way I can find a signal around here while you find away out of here" I said. " Fine but scream as loud as you can and run if your being attack" Jace said then sigh. " K dad" I teased. Jace look at me with a smile and then give me a kiss.

Chapter 4

Jace and I split up I went up stairs. " gosh it smells", I mumbled. I look in the first room I came across. Their was a little girl sitting in the middle of the room. It was playing with a doll and singing ring around the rosey. " Hello little girl" I said. It stop singing and turned around. It had no eye, mouth and nose. I back out of the room and shut the door. " Omg that girl had no face" I said. I turned around and went to the next room but when I try to enter it was lock. So I just move on to the next room. When I open it I heard Jace scream. I ran toward the screaming. Jace was gone. "JACE" I screamed," JACE WERE ARE YOU". I saw a door open and went down stairs.  
I saw Jace standing their pale white like he just saw a ghost. "Jace, Jace are you ok"I ask. He point his finger at table whith a body on it. I was shock and scared. "Ring", my phone went off. I look at my phone. Unknown Number. I anser it. "Hello" I said. All i heard was breathing through the other side of the phone.. I did not know what to do. So I hang up the phone and told Jace.

Comeing soon on the finshing of chapter 4


End file.
